A Weasley Tradition
by NoGoodDeed94
Summary: "Don't worry Mrs Weasley, if I have my way, everyone will be wearing Weasley jumpers for a very, very long time."


**A/N: Just a little sweet thing I came up with a while ago whilst I was really bored.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling unfortunately!**

**Set a few years after the war I suppose!**

**A Weasley Tradition**

"Molly?" Hermione made her way down the rickety stairs in The Burrow glancing around to find signs of where Molly might and then finding her in the kitchen, she pulled up a seat next to her. "Ronald sent me down; he said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Ah yes dear!" Hermione took a second to assess her surroundings, noticing that there were several balls of wool around, some of the wool was already magically working its way into recognizable shapes of jumpers all on their own, sticking out the back of Mrs Weasley's hair were two knitting needles and several other pairs also lay about on the table. "Here you go, Hermione." Mrs Weasley handed her a pair of needles and smiled.

"Er, Molly, I can't knit." Hermione was very confused as she turned her gaze back towards Mrs Weasley, but she was also feeling slightly annoyed. It was a week before her and Ron's wedding and all of her time was now focused on last minute plans, however for this one afternoon Hermione had finally found chance to have some time to relax and not think about the wedding, maybe read a book for the first time in a month, although Mrs Weasley clearly had other ideas.

"I thought maybe I could teach you. It's quite relaxing actually; a bit of relaxation will be good with all the stress of the wedding." Molly turned around, instructed more balls of wool which quickly got to work and started to do some proper knitting herself, instructing Hermione what to do as she went along and showing her what to do with her hands. Hermione was going to make an excuse or explain how she really just wanted a nap or to read a good book, but as she started to get the hang of it she realised it was quite soothing and for some reason she felt like it would disappoint Molly too much if she told her she didn't want to learn.

After half an hour of knitting, Hermione found she was enjoying herself as well as being fairly good at it, so as her and Mrs Weasley sat in silence mindlessly knitting away she began to let her mind wander. In her head she watched her and Ron getting married, all of her thorough plans working without a hitch and allowing their day to go smoothly; she saw how her honeymoon would hopefully play out, all the relaxation they would do and the sights they would see.

After a few minutes of imagining the weeks to come she let her brain drift off in to the future and images of a little black and white smudgy picture filled her brain; she could see her mum, Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Fleur, Angelina, Audrey and Luna all staring at it in awe, not familiar with muggle scans, and cooing at the first images of their baby in a way that only women really could. She and Ron would hopefully have their first child soon, she knew that Mrs Weasley would definitely have it that way and she also knew her mum wouldn't be happy unless she got her a muggle scan to show to all her friends. The thought of it made Hermione's tummy do leaps of excitement. After the sight faded away, the same images flashed in her head again, only this time she was watching the women gaze at her scan whilst she bounced a toddler on her hip with a big grin on her face, Hermione didn't know how many children her and Ron would have but for now she left it at two, a girl and a boy, just for the purposes of her day dreaming.

Suddenly her dreams were speeding forward, the scenes changing quickly before her eyes: she and Ron dropping off their daughter at The Burrow before rushing off to St. Mungo's, then later introducing their little daughter to her even tinier baby brother. The scenes changed even more quickly as her babies grew up: she saw her daughter fall of her toy broom bought for her by Uncle George and she saw her gain a few scrapes from falling off her muggle bicycle, supplied by Hermione, several times too, as their little boy gave her a toothless grin full of admiration. Hermione was also presented with several images of a gang of ginger, black and blonde haired children, all clad in different coloured Weasley jumpers baring various initials on them, which she presumed where her many nephews and nieces to come, playing in the grass at family occasions, their parents also having childish games of Quidditch and Exploding Snap in the background. Hermione enjoyed these images until they suddenly came to a halt and she was stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, waving her ginger bushy haired daughter off to Hogwarts with a tear in her eye. She was overcome with emotion almost forgetting it wasn't actually real until she was snatched out of her dream by the noise of Mrs Weasley coughing.

"Are you ok, Hermione? You looked a bit upset for a minute, dear." Mrs Weasley looked worried and Hermione quickly smiled at her.

"Oh I'm fine; I just drifted off for a second." Hermione replied in a gruff voice and Mrs Weasley's worrying frown softened as she cleared her throat and sent another beam towards the older woman. "So, Molly, if you don't mind me asking, why exactly did you decide to teach me to knit?"

"I taught Fleur to before marrying Bill and Ginny, too, just before she married Harry last year." Mrs Weasley said with a wistful glint in her eye. "I suppose I'll have to teach Audrey too if she and Percy ever get their act together! I can't do something for one daughter and not for the others." Mrs Weasley replied with a wink.

"Oh." Hermione could only manage a one word answer as she was filled with overwhelming joy over Mrs Weasley referring to her as a daughter; she knew in her heart that Mrs Weasley loved her like a mother, but hearing her say it out loud really gave her a sense of belonging that not even receiving her Weasley jumper had achieved.

"After Fleur and Bill got married I realised that soon I'd hopefully become a grandma, if we ever survived the war that was. Now we've got little Victoire, they're planning on having another and Harry and Ginny have been married a year so they'll probably have children soon. Ron would probably go bright red, have momentary amnesia and forget where he even was if you mentioned kids to him now, but I know you and him are going to make excellent parents in the near future too." Mrs Weasley looked positively glowing at the prospect of more children in the family as she continued explaining herself. "We don't have many traditions as Weasley's, unless you count our big family Sunday dinners, the monthly Quidditch matches you kids have, our big Christmas do's, Fred's little memorial service every year, my special Birthday cakes," as Mrs Weasley went on her face dropped and she laughed a bit. "Oh I suppose we do have quite a few traditions," she giggled, mentally adding more and more on to her list. "Anyway you get what I mean and I know for a fact Christmas Weasley jumpers, whether you kids like getting them or not, is a tradition I'd rather not let die." Hermione noticed Mrs Weasley's eyes had welled up a bit. "Every year I plan on making all my children and all my grandchildren a jumper of their own, just like I've been doing since our Bill was born, and then hopefully, when I'm not around anymore, I will have left plenty of people to make the Weasley jumpers for the next generation." Mrs Weasley finished with a smile, though Hermione could still see a hint of sadness in her eye. Reaching over, Hermione rested her hand on Mrs Weasley's.

"Don't worry Mrs Weasley, if I have my way, everyone will be wearing Weasley jumpers for a very, very long time."


End file.
